


When The Wind Blows

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Snowfall, Starbroom, Undefined Relationship, i don't know what this is, i think??, my summary is not great, the story is 20 percent better, you can read it as friendship or very early relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: The weather is not easy on Dimity, as it takes away the joy from her life. But Hecate notices...





	When The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbetaed and all mistakes are mine.

The strong winds have been blowing for days on, bringing cool air Pendle Hill. The girls, as well as the teachers, were strictly forbidden from leaving the castle walls, as neither of them got the yearly witch flu potion and the teachers didn’t want to risk an outbreak. This also meant that flying classes had been called off and Miss Drill didn’t take it well. She cared for the girls and would never want for anything bad to happen to them, but she believed it was unfair, as hers was the only class on hold.

The first two days weren’t that bad. At first, Dimity tidied her room and arranged the healing potions she had in her cupboard, in case any girl got injured during her class. She picked up a new volume of Witchy Sports and read it with her familiar on her lap. She would also sneak into the kitchen to spike Miss Tapioca’s cooking with a bit of flavour, making it less cardboard-like. When she got bored of it, she made a very thorough plan for the flying classes, when they would finally be brought back. Some teachers thought she was very spontaneous, even when she was teaching, but in fact, she was quite well organised.

The next days turned out to be extremely dull, to the point that she didn’t argue with Miss Hardbroom, when she said it would benefit the girls more to have additional Potions classes, rather than flying around and causing turmoil. She was lightly nudged by Miss Bat, who was frowning. “Dimity, dear, are you alright?”

Miss Drill had confusion painted all over her face. “Uh, sorry?” She asked, though she heard the woman clearly. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m good, fantastic.” She cleared her throat and picked a random magazine from the coffee table, opened it and pretended to be reading.

Gwen’s left eyebrow went up. “Is that so? Hecate has just offended you and you didn’t even blink…” She leaned forward, holding her glasses just above the magazine like a magnifying glass. “And your Witch Weekly is upside down.” Miss Bat sighed and put her hand on Miss Drilll’s arm. “You didn’t sleep well, did you? That’s what you need, a nap! Let me brew you my calming tea. I hope I don’t mistake it for belladonna that I keep for… um, let me just grab it.”

She transferred out of the staff room, making every teacher drop their jaws. She was a tad eccentric, yes, but sometimes she would say some really disturbing things. “I- I better follow her.” Mr Rowan Webb stated and chose to join his love.

Dimity sobered up from her haze and noticed she was left with Miss Hardbroom. To avoid having to sit in awkward silence, she did the only thing she could think of, opened her mouth. “Goddess, I hope she doesn’t end up poisoning me in the end.” Hecate’s lips curled into a tiny smile. “I bet that would make you really happy, wouldn’t it?”

Dimity felt down, which was primarily caused by the castle being in lock down. Despite having had spent plenty of sleepless nights with Hecate and being quite close with the other witch, they never established what their connection meant and Hecate was too bloody stubborn to admit she liked her. Dimity half expected to hear an affirmative response. Hecate couldn’t help but rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. “Of course it would not, Miss Drill. Don’t be silly.”

They would often argue, mock and tease one another, as part of a game they played for years. Dimity didn’t see this coming. She knew Hecate was caring when it came to the girls, kind even, on occasion, but to see her like this was rare. She finally processed it and wanted to say something, but her train of thoughts was interrupted by Miss Cackle storming into the staff room.

Hecate shot right up and started peppering Ada with questions, _did something happen? Is it Mildred Hubble? Is everyone alright?_ Dimity smiled to herself, as this was the Hecate she liked the most, ready to sacrifice everything for the girls and jump at the rescue. It was Ada’s response that brought her back to reality. “Oh, it’s nothing such as this. It’s good news, Hecate. It’s _snowing_!” She said excitedly hurried out of the room, mumbling something about telling Miss Tapioca making hot cocoa. Just before Hecate decided to follow her, she glanced at Dimity, who looked even more down in the mouth.

* * *

Flying in rain was considered hazardous, as it was more difficult to navigate in such weather and it required further protective measures, like an active water repelling potion on hand. The rule, however, didn’t apply to snow, unless there was a blizzard. Dimity hated that time of the year because she couldn’t do what she was born for, as it was discouraged by the school policy for anyone to take such risk as to fly in such weather conditions.

It was still snowing after lunch and the snow was slowly coating the castle grounds. Dimity offered to supervise the library, as something to kill time. It was unusually empty, as the girls were getting excited for the snow, and hardly any of them had homework on their minds. Dimity had just downed the last of her tea, when she looked up from the desk, to see if perhaps one of the young witches sneaked in to read upon snow spells to pull some kind of a prank.

Instead of finding a pupil, she found Miss Hardbroom appearing in the room. “If you’re here to tell me about the joy of snow…” She paused as she noticed something in Hecate’s hand. “What’s this? Stole some belladonna from our dearest Gwen, did you?” She huffed and leaned back into her chair.

Hecate walked up closer and put the vial next to the teacup, her face unimpressed. “I don’t… like… seeing you so sad.” Hecate visibly struggled. She had an easier time with insults, especially directed at Dimity, as she always feared to cross the line with the kindness, worried that her intentions would be misunderstood. “I don’t have nearly enough ingredients to brew a whole cauldron of it to give it to the girls, a-and of course I would not go as far as to indulge them…” She rubbed the pads of her thumbs against her forefingers, as she usually did in stressful situations. “If you want to go for a flight, take this. It is not poisoned. You don’t have to drink it if you don’t trust me…”

Dmity’s mouth parted in awe and she looked up, teary eyed, nearly missing the blush over Hecate’s cheeks. “Oh, Hecate, this is perfect… You- you didn’t have to. You used up expensive ingredients…” She got up and circled the desk. Hecate nearly backed away, as she thought Dimity would hug her. Instead, she felt a hand squeezing her forearm affectionately. “Thank you.”

* * *

Later that day, Hecate looked out the window and smiled to herself, as she saw Dimity up in the air, in the first snowfall in the autumn.


End file.
